Unapologize
by jjwilson22
Summary: When Rachel confesses her feelings for Blaine, she apologizes. The next day, she regrets it. Song-fic based on the song Unapologize by Carrie Underwood. Sorry the summery sucks


Rachel Berry was in love with Blaine Anderson. It was as simple as that. She had been since she had first met him. She knew it was stupid of her, he was gay after all. She just couldn't help it. He was just an amazing guy. Whenever she was upset and needed someone to talk to, he was there. It also helped that he was extremly talented. The point is, Rachel was in love with Blaine.

She tried to move on. She dated other guys, but none of them where Blaine. None of them were as talanted. None of them listened th her the way Blaine did. They just weren't Blaine.

Rachel felt that the only way she would be able to get over Blaine was to put as much distance between the two of them that she could. She thought that maybe college would be the perfect oppertunity to get away from Blaine and the feelings that she had for them.

That plan was ruined when Blaine revealed that he would be going to NYU with Rachel. She had to act like she was excited that he would be joining her in New York. She squealed and jumped into Blaine's arms. She couldn't deny that she was a little excited that he was going to NYU, but she was highly disappointed. This meant at least four more years with Blaine, four more years of being in love with him.

Over the summer before they were to go to NYU, Rachel and Blaine spent the summer discussing all the fun they were going to have in New York. All the amazing places they could visit. Rachel also continued to fall more in love with Blaine, if that was even possible.

On one summer night, Rachel went over to Blaine's so they could have another long conversation about their many possible New York adventures. After a few hours, Rachel found herself getting very sleepy. She knew she should probably get home. Whenever she was over sleepy, she would begin to babble and she knew if she stayed too much longer, all of her feelings for Blaine would come spilling out. Blaine protested when she tried to leave, grabing her around the waist, pulling her close.

"Please, don't go," Blaine begged, giving her those big puppy eyes that he knew she couldn't say no to.

"Blaine, I can't!" She insisted, trying not to make eye contact with him and the urge to smile at the same time.

Blaine released his grasp on Rachel's waist and grabed her face gently, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Please," he begged again.

Rachel couldn't hold back anymore. "I love you!" she cryed out. Blaine dropped his hands from Rachel's face as his eyes widened in shock. Seeing the look on Blaine's face spurred Rachel into action. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just so tired. I really need to go." And with that, Rachel ran out the door, not waiting for Blaine's response. She sped home as fast as possible, ignoring Blaine's calls

Later that night, as she layed in bed, Rachel regreted what she had done. Not that she had told Blaine that she loved him, but that she had taken it back. Maybe that is what she needed to do to get over him. Maybe she needed to just admit to them and that would lead to her finally getting over Blaine.

Rachel went over to Blaine's first thing in the morning. She banged on the door as loud as she could to make sure it would wake Blaine if he was still asleep. When Rachel was about to knock again, Blaine wrenched the door open.

"Hey," Blaine said, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey," Rachel said, smiling back. "I need to talk to you about last night."

"Okay, come in," Blaine said as he started to step aside to let Rachel in.

"No," Rachel said, shaking her head, "This is only a quick visit." Rachel took a deep breath and then she was off, "I take back my apology. I meant everything I said. I love you. I know it's stupid. I mean, your gay. I know you could never love me back. And..And it's so stu..." Rachel found herself silenced by Blaine pressing his lips to hers. After the shock, Rachel gave into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Blaine's neck.

When they broke apart, Blaine said, "I do," and when Rachel looked confused, he added, "I love you."

"What? But...your gay." Rachel said, knowing it was too good to be true.

"I know," Blaine said, "It doesn't make sense, but I have felt this way about you for a long time. I tried to deny, kept telling myself that I'm gay and that I couldn't possibly be, but I am. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too," Rachel said with a smile. Blaine smiled back and leaned down to press another kiss to Rachel's lips.


End file.
